Not Even A Mouse
by lizteroid
Summary: A oneshot fic suggested by a dear friend. Rizzles smut. Rated M, obviously. Jane and Maura have a party of their own.


_Author's note:: _This is a requested one-shot from one of my fellow Rizzles lovers. She requested hot Rizzles, so here (I hope I got this covered) it is. I hope you all enjoy it, and I would love to know what you think, reviews are actual love.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to TNT, and Tess Gerritsen.

* * *

_'You have been invited to the _

_Boston P.D Christmas Costume Ball,_

_at the Boston Town Hall,_

_Saturday Dec 18, 7:30pm'_

Jane read as she opened the envelope that had been placed in her in-tray a few mornings ago, but she hadn't gotten round to reading it. Her first thought had been; '_Not another one of these...'_ followed by a; _'Saturday? That's today!'_ before she finally thought; _'I wonder if Maura will go, and with who...'_

Jane's day had already started off with a bang, two of them. There had been a double homicide over in the Back Bay, two females, suspected as lovers had been found mere feet apart with identical gunshot wounds to their occipital lobes, Maura had confirmed.

_'Please attend in costume, _

_this invitation is limited to one guest only.'_

The Detective sighed heavily and tossed the invite aside as she saw Frost looking up to her, with an amused expression across his face, "What?" she glared at him, obviously showing she was in no good humor for his comments. From anybody's other than perhaps Maura's.

"You gonna go, Jane?" Frost asked her.

"I don't know, maybe. Why, are you?" she shot back at him, her curls flapping against her face as she turned to grab her report to take down to Maura, then reached and picked up the invitation also, "Who you gonna go as, Frost?"

"I was thinking perhaps Usher."

Jane gave him a face, "Really?" she said, not as a question, more as a statement before she shook her head and left to go see Maura in her lab.

Frost raised his brows after Jane had left and he muttered to himself, "What's wrong with Usher?"

Jane arrived at Maura's domain, the autopsy lab and she smiled before she entered as she saw the Medical Examiner hard at work. Maura never missed a beat at work, it's what she did best, where she could keep her focus and be happy all at the same time. The autopsy lab and performing autopsies was Maura's continuity, and Jane respected that wholly. She pushed open the glass door and she called out, "Yo, Doctor Death, how's the autopsy hangin' gurl?" she beamed and raised her brow to Maura.

"Hi Jane, I'm fine, if that's what you mean. I'm almost done with this, do you have the report?" the shorter of the two asked, glancing up only to see if Jane had come alone, "And autopsies don't hang, Jane." she was maintaining a professional head, and giving the dead the respect they deserved but Maura really wanted to add _'JaneLo_' to the end of her sentence.

"Aw, come on Maura! It's almost two and it looks like you haven't eaten yet. We should go out and get some lunch, what d'ya say?" Jane raised both her brows now as she tried to give Maura a hopeful smile.

"Don't rush me." Maura replied and softly glanced to Jane before giving her a soft, knowing smirk.

"Fine, no lunch, no report."

That caused Jane's desired affect; Maura looked up. The Medical Examiner raised a brow as she held the needle and suture taught before she caught a glimpse of the folder and the invitation in Jane's hand, "You got one of those too."

Jane glanced down to the things in her hand and registered what Maura meant, "This? Yeah, since I work for the Boston PD, I think it's a little coincidental I got one of these, Maura." she smirked.

Maura gave her a look with a soft smile and shook her head, she had been catching onto Jane's sarcasm a lot more now since they'd spent a lot of time together after the hostage incident back in the summertime. The Medical Examiner looked back to Jane and she softly questioned, "Do you think you'll go?"

Jane began to nod slowly, struggling with what she was about to say, "That's...what I was coming down here to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Jane smiled and set down the folder with the report in before she picked up the invitation and shook it a little, "Wanna go to a party?" she smirked coolly.

Maura couldn't help but smile to Jane and she let out a soft chuckle before she gave a nod, "I would."

"Good, it's a costume party, you know?"

"Oh. What do you think you will dress up as, Jane?"

"Not sure yet. How about you?"

"I...have a few ideas." Maura smiled and nodded before she looked back down on the body she was stitching.

"So...you want me to come and pick you up? We can ride together..." Jane offered "You know since we aren't taking anybody else, we may as well go together."

"How do you know I don't have a date planned?" Maura asked Jane, with one questioning brow raised to the Detective.

"Wh...do you?"

Maura smiled and she looked back down to the stitching.

"You didn't ask Brock? Maura, come on!"

"No, I just wanted to see what your reaction might be." Maura smiled before she gazed back up at Maura and she gently nodded, "You can pick me up at seven."

"I'll look forward to it." Jane smiled and nodded, leaving the report for Maura.

* * *

Time ticked on, and for Jane the day dragged out too much. She just wanted to get home and get going to pick up Maura.

Finally, once she got herself home and into the costume she'd picked out during her lunch break once Maura had gone back to the lab, she left. The Detective had chosen an elf costume. A green velour shorts playsuit, trimmed with red and stitched with gold, with some over-the-knee candy striped socks. There was a red belt around the waist, with an over-sized gold buckle, and it came with a matching hat. Jane felt like an idiot in it, because everytime she moved her head, the small bells would jingle. Plus, she was wearing heels, red heels.

Arriving at Maura's, Jane was reluctant to get out of her car. She just wanted to sit inside, in the warmth and honk the horn so Maura would know she was there, but Jane knew that Maura did not like or would want to answer her door to the honk of a horn. So, instead the Detective exited her vehicle and she made sure nobody was around to see her in elf attire as she trudged through the snow to Maura's front porch, so she could knock for the Doctor.

Opening the door, Maura stood there illuminated by the hallway light behind her, and Jane had no idea where to look first. The Medical Examiner was dressed as an angel; adorned in a long, white dress, complete with angelic flared sleeves and golden trim. The bodice of the dress was extremely form-fitting and it accentuated all of Maura's curves, especially her breasts, which Jane could not take her eyes off, this time without having them thrust into her face. Maura had wings attached to her dress also, which were also trimmed in gold threads, and a gentle halo, which looked more like a crown than anything else, but she looked stunning nonetheless.

Jane looked up into the face of the angel stood before her and all she could manage was, "Wow..."

"Santa's Little Helper!" Maura smiled as she surveyed Jane's costume, "Very cute."

"Okay, I...I'm going to get these out of the way now, before you get them at the party..." Jane began, "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" she smirked, "What time do you have to be back in Heaven?" she continued with more of those cheesy, guy pick-up lines as she raked her eyes over Maura's body, letting her eyes rest numerous times of a certain part of Maura's anatomy as the Doctor laughed.

"Well, those certainly surprised me, and I think if you were male, I would have to invite you inside."

"And break that halo of yours, Maur?" Jane smirked.

The Medical Examiner turned around and grabbed her purse from the stand by the door, ready to leave and she chuckled a little, "Possibly." as she turned back around, she was face-to-face with Jane, "Jane, what are you doing?"

"Only if I were male, huh?" Jane smirked down to Maura, who in the heels she was wearing, was not much shorter than Jane.

"Jane, it's already seven-ten, we should leave..."

"Maura, if you knew you were coming to this party, why didn't you bring a date?" Jane asked, and before Maura even had time to think of a probable answer for the question, Jane answered for her, "Because, you knew I would ask you." she smirked as she saw the answer in Maura's eyes and she nodded, "You wanted me to ask you, didn't you?"

Maura felt her cheeks flush a little, "I did." she answered quietly.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about, Maur. I hoped you weren't going to bring someone tonight." Jane smiled, softer this time.

Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips collided together. Maura had initiated the kiss, driving her lips against Jane's in a scorchingly passionate connection. It as Jane however, who pressed Maura back against the wall, her hand tangling in the M.E's lighter strands. They only broke apart for air, gasping for it as they held each other's attention. Their eyes burned into the other's, dark with want.

"Maura, you're so perfect." Jane murmured, her voice hushed down to almost a whisper, deep with lust for the Medical Examiner.

"Nobody's perfect Jane. Perfection does not exi-"

Jane hushed Maura with another kiss, not as hot but still the want was there, "Now is not the time for Talking Google, Maur." the Detective memorized the Doctor's face, every freckle, every crease before she looked to her neck softly and moved her lips back in to taste her skin, "How about we forgo the party? It's just gonna be a bunch a Detectives dressed up as Wise Men and Asses." the brunette murmured against Maura's neck, just below her ear.

The air that Jane expelled danced across Maura's skin and she let her eyes flutter shut, and her head tilted back as she felt Jane's lips continue to work their magic on her skin. Maura was in her element with Jane being so close to her, doing what she was doing to her, though Maura would have never admitted it if Jane hadn't began it, she really did feel the same way about Jane, and she wanted to stay with Jane at all times.

Jane's hands managed to snake their way around Maura's waist before she could think of a coherent answer for Jane's request of not attending the party and she pressed her body to the Detective's before Jane's hands found Maura's backside. She gave a hearty squeeze with one hand and smirked up at Maura who now had her mouth open slightly, "So, what do you say, Doc? No party?"

"Oh, we'll have a party Jane..." Maura breathed, "Just nobody else is invited." she bit her lip and looked to the Detective.

Jane was actually enthralled by how Maura was behaving, and when the Doctor had said that she basically wanted to stay home with Jane, the Detective almost jumped her bones right there and then in the hallway. It was then, Jane realised where the two where; in Maura's hallway, the front door was still open and it had started to snow. Jane swiftly kicked the door closed with her heeled foot and she looked to Maura, her hands now either side of the Doctor's face, looking into her hazel eyes through her own chocolate, "Aren't you even gonna invite me in?" she smirked softly.

Maura leaned into Jane's hands and she smiled up at the Detective, "Of course." she reached up and took Jane's hand in her own before leading her through to the living room.

There, Jane saw the biggest Christmas tree she'd probably ever remembered seeing, all decorated with softly pulsing lights, iridescent baubles and gentle white flowers and golden bows adorned the branches. On the top of the tree, Jane saw an angle with a shining golden star behind it, the lights from the branches reflecting a dazzling array of dancing shimmers around the room. Looking around the room, Jane noted the log fire was burning and there was a glass with a bottle of Chianti on the coffee table.

"Starting off early?" Jane asked as she gestured with her head to the bottle and the half-filled glass on the table.

Maura smiled softly and she looked to Jane, "I can get you a glass...would you like me to?" she began to move towards the kitchen, though instead Jane held onto her arm and shook her head, pulling Maura back towards her.

"I'd like you to stay here." Jane smiled and looked down, once again to Maura's eyes. She could easily get lost in them. Once again, her hand came up to Maura's cheek, the soft tendrils of caramel tickled Jane's fingers before she moved her mouth in closer towards Maura's.

The kiss started off soft, and passionate before it turned heated. As their mouths moved in unison, their tongues colliding together in the dance of lover's wanting one another, Jane backed Maura toward the sofa, gently pushing her down onto it. The Doctor clung to Jane, tangling her hands in the Detective's raven strands as the two of them dipped onto the cushions and reclined, Jane guiding Maura down with her lips first.

"Maura, you look amazing." Jane murmured in between kisses, her lips moving like wildfire across Maura's mouth, jawline, cheeks. Everywhere. Maura did not respond to Jane's compliment as she couldn't keep up with Jane's lips. She wanted Jane. A lot. Jane knew this because she had wanted Maura for a long time, and she could see the same signs from Maura that she had recognised from her own behaviour, "I want you, Maura."

"I know, I want you too. I want you to take me." the Doctor murmured.

Jane didn't respond to Maura's statement with words but with her lips instead, and her hand at Maura's hip. It was as her hand was on Maura's hip did she feel the Doctor's leg moving up her own. Jane swallowed softly and she looked down to Maura, that knowing smirk she often gave the Doctor was very visible across her face as her hand grazed over Maura's thigh.

"Jane, please." Maura murmured, her eyes continued to flutter and bat at Jane.

The Detective nodded gently and continued to caress over the Doctor's tantalisingly smooth skin, teasing her before she shifted. Jane moved and rolled them off of the sofa and onto the floor, right by the Christmas tree. She cushioned the fall for Maura before rolling and hovering over the Doctor. She could smell the mixture of Christmas aroma's; pine needles, mulled wine and Maura. Maura smelled like clementines, and vanilla. Maura always smelled like vanilla and something else feminine.

Jane leaned in for more kisses from the Doctor and she moved her lips down from Maura's towards the sensitive skin on her neck, nipping gently with her teeth and eliciting soft noises from Maura. It was Heavenly, Jane thought. Being around Maura was always Heavenly, but seeing the Medical Examiner in an angel costume brought new meaning to the phrase. The Detective once again felt Maura's leg trailing up her calf and she moved her hand to graze over the Doctor's thigh, feeling that supple, silky skin sliding beneath her palm was seriously damaging to her libido. Jane was almost ready to rip off that dress Maura wore and just devour her.

_'Wait. that's not a bad idea. Ripping the dress right off her...'_ Jane thought as she watched Maura biting her bottom lip and tilting back her head with the sensation of Jane between her legs and her hand whisking over her thigh. Jane's free hand moved to the bodice over the dress Maura wore and she fingered along the golden brocade that lined the neckline before she felt her arousal whoosh through her body once again at the sight of Maura's already heaving chest, "I hope you didn't rent this costume, Maur." Jane quickly slipped her hand from Maura's thigh before she could protest and she ripped through the bodice, tearing the flawlessly crafted dress off of Maura's body.

"Jane...!" Maura gasped and arched up as the winter chill nipped at her body while she lay underneath the Detective.

Jane, looking down at Maura's body could not string a complete, coherent sentence together. She saw Maura laying there before her, dress ripped and parted either side of her, eyes darkened with lust. Her body was just perfect, she was all in proportion. The Doctor lay there in just her panties now, she had gone without wearing a bra since the bodice in the dress acted as a corset and boosted her breasts toward the neckline. Seeing Maura in just her panties - panelled sheer French knickers - almost made Jane keel over with want. Her mouth went extremely dry and she had to swallow several times to moisten it again.

As Jane hadn't spoken or touched her since ripping off the dress, Maura looked up and saw that the Detective was just staring down at her, "Jane...?" she whispered softly, "Jane what's wrong?"

Again, Jane did not respond with words but she leaned down and took Maura's nipple in her mouth, gently winding her tongue around it, swirling. The Doctor lost all her inhibitions and arched her breast up into Jane's mouth, moving her hands to Jane's hair; one hand at the nape of the Detective's neck, the other went roaming over her back until nimble fingers found the zipper on Jane's costume.

As Jane's hand moved down Maura's toned stomach towards those obviously soaked panties, Maura's fingers moved the zipper down Jane's back, mirroring what the Detective's hand did as it trailed. Maura gasped when she felt Jane's fingers dip below the waistband and brush over her, heat emanating from her core for Jane. _**All **_for Jane. She felt Jane's tongue flick lightly over her nipple and wondered what it would be like to experience that skilled tongue elsewhere. Gently, she parted the costume at Jane's back and tried to push it down, to get Jane to reveal herself to Maura, but Jane had other ideas.

Both of Jane's hands were now at Maura's panties, one of her hands inside, softly tracing patterns just above Maura's heat, driving her wild. It was then, Jane leaned back and surveyed Maura once again, she was so aroused, it was criminal. Quickly, she removed her hand from inside Maura's panties and before the Doctor could even contemplate speaking up, she ripped them off, down Maura's legs before pushing herself forward, her costume sliding down her back a little.

Jane ran her hand along Maura's thigh as their lips sought out each other was again. As their lips crashed together, Jane's fingers tiptoed across Maura's thigh to her core, sliding through her heat and testing her. Maura was more than ready, Jane could tell from the arching up towards her and the soft moan the Doctor made from deep within her throat. Pulling back from the kiss, the Detective rubbed over Maura, allowing her fingers to explore as the two continued to kiss. Jane let her fingers encircle Maura a few more times before she allowed them to delve inside her.

Maura gave a throaty moan, "Jane. Please."

Hearing the urgency in Maura's plea, Jane allowed her lips to travel down Maura's body, starting just under her breasts, at her ribcage. Trailing kisses along her body, going down. _'Going down on Maura, who would have thought?'_ Jane's voice echoed in her own mind as she got closer to her desired destination. By now, Maura was writhing underneath Jane's touches, the simplest touch was like she was burned by Jane's fire.

The moment Jane's mouth moved over her, Maura couldn't help but moan out. She had waited for this. Waited so long for it, and that wait was definitely worth it. She felt Jane's tongue flicking against her, tasting her, and Maura was set. Moaning, that was all she could manage at that moment, especially when Jane's fingers joined her tongue in the quest to fulfil Maura's hunger for passion. She felt ecstasy. Pure sexually heightened ecstasy.

As Jane used her fingers and her tongue to bring Maura to her climax, the Doctor managed to free her feet from the panties that had been constricting them at her ankles. She lost one of her shoes as she pulled her foot through the hole and she brought that leg up close to Jane, resting it on her backside, urging her closer to her core. The Detective felt Maura's foot lingering at her ass, so she grabbed her thigh and lifted it, softly moving it to her shoulder before she nipped at the skin there briefly and moved her mouth back to Maura's core, giving her continual pleasure there.

As she looked up, Jane saw Maura was touching herself. Something she had never pegged Maura to do, but she probably should have guessed it had to _'heighten sexual pleasure for a female during intercourse' _or it had been proven by some other study. Jane didn't care, but she found it fucking hot. _Maura. Naked. Squeezing her tits._ That was something Jane had to remember. Photographic memory was useful for this kind of stuff.

Jane continued pulsing her fingers into Maura, using uneven strokes as she aided the Doctor in finding her long awaited orgasm. Jane was busy with working on getting Maura to come, concentrating on those strokes, her tongue flicking over Maura's clit when, it happened. Maura was arching up, her chest was almost glistening with the excursion of her pleasures, as she went almost stiff. Rigid as she allowed pleasure to course through her body, tingling every nerve ending she had. Jane noticed and continued with giving Maura everything she could, helping her ride out those long, deep waves of her climax.

Jane slowed her strokes as Maura came down from her high and she searched for one of Jane's hands, linking their fingers together and squeezing. She still had her leg tossed over Jane's shoulder as she regained her breathing to the norm for a woman of her age and health before she even opened her eyes to see Jane staring up at her and she got lost. Dr. Maura Isles got lost in Det. Jane Rizzoli's eyes. She knew it had to be love.

"Jane-"

"Maura, you're so fucking gorgeous."

They had both spoken at the same time. Maura smiled at let out a contented sigh, "Jane, I..."

Jane looked up and shifted so she was sitting on her knees, still between Maura's legs though, and still with Maura's leg over her shoulder. She traced delicate patterns on Maura's thigh as she was thinking about what and how to tell Jane she was thinking, "Take your time, Maura." Jane told her and smiled down to her, "We don't have to go anywhere."

Maura closed her eyes over, she wanted to say it. Those three words; _I love you. _But, first she wanted to give Jane back something, to show her she loved her. So, the Doctor sat herself up, moving her leg from the Detective's shoulder and she let it rest over Jane's thighs. Maura allowed herself to press her body close to Jane's still semi clothed body before she moved her hand instantly down towards the place Jane had favoured on her form.

"I want to give you what you gave me, Jane."

"Maura." Jane grabbed at Maura's hand before she dipped into Jane's panties, looking into the Doctor's eyes, she told her, "You don't have to."

"I know." Maura replied and continued moving her at agonisingly slow pace, her eyes locked on Jane's, "But, I want to..."

Jane nodded slowly as she bit her lip, feeling her breath hitch at the movement Maura's hand made inside her panties. Their eyes remained locked, and focused on one another this time. And probably for the first time in so long, Jane felt safe to be with someone, and to let them touch her. She saw how Maura looked down with a smirk, she was smirking to herself.

"I think these need to come off, Jane." Maura said, indicating she meant Jane's panties, "It all should come off." Maura smirked, already, her fingers were at the belt before she remembered she had unzipped the costume and she could probably just tug it down Jane's body. So, Maura crawled close to Jane, pushing her backwards before she straddled the Detective and began pulling the costume down past Jane's breasts.

Soon enough, Maura had Jane Rizzoli naked on her living room floor, she smirked at her accomplishment before she leaned down to press her lips to Jane's. She could taste herself there. The Doctor gently shuffled herself back a few inches, keeping her lips locked with Jane's as she slipped one of her legs between Jane's, the other remained bent at the knee. She hoped her leg would cause some friction for Jane, and with Jane's thigh between her legs, she hoped for the same.

"Let me try something." Maura smiled, "Do you trust me?" she whispered to Jane, who was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Totally. I always will."

Maura trailed her tongue from the spot on Jane's neck where her pulse was strong, all the way past her naval, over those glorious abs and down to the curve of her pelvis. The Doctor softly shuffled back once more and allowed herself to settle in between Jane's legs now, seeing how slick with desire she was. Maura gently parted Jane's legs even more and with both hands on her thighs, she leaned in and licked straight up, between Jane's folds, causing the Detective to shudder in absolute pleasure.

"Jeeez, Maur!"

After doing what she had done to Maura, it didn't take long for Jane to come. She cursed loud when Maura dragged her teeth over her clit and ignited the orgasm for Jane. As Jane was up on her own Cloud Nine, Maura added pressure to Jane's sensitive bud using her thumb to press down and delicately rub over it. Once her waves had died down, Jane looked to Maura with an expression neither had used before now; _pure adoration_.

"Jane, I wanted to show you how much you mean to me, but I know you already know." Maura whispered as she crawled up Jane's body, peppering kisses as she travelled.

"I know, Maura."

"Jane?" Maura finally resided next to the Detective and looked to her as she wrapped her arm around her.

"Yeah?"

Maura smiled, letting the sound of the log fire crackling in the background add to the atmosphere, "I love you." she whispered.

"I know, Maura." Jane smiled and sighed contently as Maura had done earlier, "I love you, too." she gave a few moments grace of just holding Maura, and being held by her before she spoke up again, "Maura?"

"Hmm?" Maura was already drifting.

"I'm glad we didn't go to the party."

"I know..." Maura smiled and opened her eyes halfway to look to the Detective, "Our party was so much better."


End file.
